Dangerous love
by kit-lelouch ai
Summary: A kidnaped blond, a sexy ass vampire put two an two together with a little bit a love, what do you get? read and find out. XD sasunaru,itadei,kakairu,yaoi.lemon. Mperg. vampfanfic. On Hold for now Sry Everyone
1. Just another night, NOT!

_**A/N:**_ _hi everyone this is my first ever done so I hope you like it. So please give me some review if you like it and if you don't tell me, and I'll try harder._

_**Warning: **__this is a boyXboy. If you don't like no read. No flaming, strong language and mature content in some if not all chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything but the plot of this story, not the characters and their history thank you!_

_**Chapter 1: **__Just another night, __**NOT!**_

It was late. Naruto was walking home after his shift at Ichirakus'. He had to late because someone called in sick. Tonight was just like any other night or so he thought if he didn't hear someone or something following him. He stopped to see who or what was following him. Nothing. '_Huh? I could've sworn I heard something behind me.'_ Seeing nothing he turned around and continued walking; when his heard a chilling voice.

"My, my, why out so late?"

Naruto turned around fast, no one. Turning back only to come face to face with glowing green eyes."Ah…!" naruto yelled. The boy looked no old then him; his hair was red and spiky and his eyes had black all around making him look like a raccoon.

"Who are you? What do you want?" naruto asked frightened.

"I'm Gaara Shubaku and as for what I want is your blood, that's all you need to know before you die" Gaara said taking a few steps towards naruto. The now scared naruto; ran for it trying to get away. He didn't make it very far, because he was staring at a dead end. He tired to go the other way but Gaara was right there." Looks like you have no way to run now, corned like a little mouse." Gaara said licking his fangs. "I must say; that I rather enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse, but it seems that I have to end it"

"Y-you're a-a vampire!"Said naruto frightened. He was backed up into a wall as the hungry vampire grabbed him by the neck turning his head to the side for better accesses. "P-Please d-don't kill me!" naruto said tears running down his face."I'm begging you d-don't!"

Gaara smirked."Hmm, let me think about it; how about no" he said. The next thing naruto knew Gaara had sunk his fangs into his neck; draining the blood from his body. The blond started to feel weak.

"P-please…s-st-o-p-p…uh." Was all naruto said before passing out from blood loss. Gaara then released the blond-haired boy to fall on the ally floor." Your blood tasted really good…" said the red-haired licking his lips"… almost rare indeed. Hm, too bad." Leaving it with that, he spread his huge black-wings and took to the night sky; leaving poor naruto to lay dead on the floor… Or so he thought. A light voice inside naruto's mind spoke.'" So that blood-sucker thinks he can kill us, eh kit, well I think not. He's got another thing coming!"' Suddenly red glowing chakra surrounded the blond. Naruto's body disappeared in a flash of red light.

This really wasn't like any other night.

xxXXxx

**Naru:** hey, why did I have to die, and in the beginning of the story too. X

**Me:** Ah quit you're whining, kurama saves you so shut up!

**Kurama:** yeah kit, so stop crying. I would never let anything happen to you, you're like my baby. I love ya kit.

**Naru:** Really, aw I Kurama I feel the same you're like my mommy, I love you too.

**Sasu:** hey, what about me naruto your only suppose to love me.*glares at kitlelouch-ai* this is all your fault!

**Me:** Don't look at me like that or ill make this story a saixnaru,

**Sai:** that I wouldn't mind*smiles*

**Sasu:** NEVER!X0

Me: don't worry you'll get your naru-chan . I'll make sure you like the way you too meet. So shut up!

**Naru:** it doesn't matter to me. I love sasu now and forever.

**Sasu:** I love you too naru now and for eternity.

**Me&Kurama:** AW, SO KAWAII!=^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: **__this is a boyXboy. If you don't like no read. No flaming, strong language and mature content in some if not all chapters._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything, but I wish. Masashi kishimoto is a genius. I want to meet him someday._

_Me: hello kitlelouch here. Back with a new chapter for you an- hey Kurama!_

_Kurama: hey kit, have you seen kit I can't find him anywhe'..._

_*hear moaning in background*_

_Kit&Kurama: O/^/O!_

_Kit: Idk, but I'm guessing he's' with sasuke_

_Kit&Kurama: … -.-'_

_Kit: Um… ok then why don't we get back to the it took so long I lost the written draft. Anyway if you do know this is the modern era. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy._

"…" _talking._

'…' _thinking_

'"…"' _**Kurama**_

_'...'__telekinesis_

_**Chapter 2: **__Like a new species_

Naruto woke up felling like crap. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He went and sled off the bed; standing up his legs gave out and fell to the floor._' Ugh. Why do I feel so weak? What happened last night? How did I get here? I don't remember. Kurama do you know what happened?_

'" _**Don't you remember kit, you were attacked by that red-haired blood-sucker he killed you, well not really because I got to you in the nick of time. No one messes with my kit."' **_stated Kurama with a victorious grin. Naruto then remembered what happen that night as the images started coming back into his mind.

'_Oh yeah, I remember Gaara shubaku that was his name.' _naruto touched where Gaara had bit him, he couldn't really feel anything because Kurama had healed him._' Kurama is it alright for me to go to work today?' _naruto asked trying to find his footing. Walking to the bathroom he shed his clothes he decide on a shower then to waste time filling the tube to bathe.

'" _**Yes kit you'll be okay, but be careful not to strain yourself your still recovering from last night."'**_ Said Kurama. He really wanted naruto to rest but he knew naruto would still try. After he finished taking a shower he brushed his teeth, got dressed. Looking at the time he saw that if he stayed and ate, he would be late to work. So with that said the blond garbed his keys and cell and headed out the door to Ichirakus'. As he walked to the raamen shop the moments that happened that night appeared in his mind as he walked in to the shop 'I hope I never run in to that guy again'. Unknown to the little kitsune the two pairs of eyes watching him from afar.

"I thought I drained that kid of all his blood? What the hell?" said the red haired vampire." How can that he still be walking around?" he said turning to the person next to him.

"Are you sure that's the same kid, are you sure he doesn't have a twin or something?"Said the other boy.

"No, I'm sure it's him Neji. The scent is the same as last night. There's no mistaking it." Confirmed Gaara." Well, I can't say that I'm disappointed, it just means that I'll get to taste that delicate blood again."

"Wait! Didn't you say that his blood tasted too rare to be that of a human's blood?" asked Neji." Well what do you think Itachi would want to see the little jewel?"

"Why?" asked Gaara.

"Well think about it, I mean this is a rare opportunity and it might be the first human on vampire record the one that survived." said neji.

"I guess, could be fun why not let's go than" agreed gaara. leave with that gaara and neji disappeared from the ally and headed for home. leave the blond kitsune to finish what might be his last days alive again. **(A/N: well I mean he did die before so... you know what nevermind back the story)**

* * *

**At The Uchiha Mansion**

Gaara and Neji waited in the king's study for their king to arrive. Both wondering what their king would think of the they bring, just then the door opened to reveal a tall pale man entering the room. "Good evening, your majesty." said the both of them; bowing in respect. The king nodded and sat down giving the idea saying that the other two could sit. With all three of them seated they began the meeting of the so- called new information the two had to share.

"So, what news do you bring that could be so interesting that i had to be woken up for. It better be good or you know what happens to those who waste my time?" stated the man. Neji was the first to speak.

"Oh it is, your majesty. I'm fairly sure that you won't be disappointed." smirked Neji, knowing full well that the news would catch his king's attention. Though something else also came to the king's mind.

"Wheres' Sasuke i thought he was with you guys?" asked the king in confusion. Gaara answered it.

" I believe your wife has him. He said he needed the prince for help with something and then told us to go on ahead, so we did and that's the last we saw of the prince." Explained Gaara.

" I see very well then, please continue with what you were going to tell me you found that was so interesting" Commanded the king. Both nodded and continued their story, gaara spoke first.

"Well, as you know last night i went out of a midnight drink and well I stumbled on to a blond kid on his way to home; is what i guessed, so anyway he looked very tasty so I went for him. I killed him and left him there..."Explaining Gaara when the king interupted.

"Wait!, you mean to tell me that i woke up for this! How the hell is your eating habits and a dead kid by any means be interesting to me?" Yelled the king. Enraged by the fact that he was woken up for something so meaningless, regaining his composer he waited for an explanation. Once again Neji spoke.

" He wasn't so dead this morning, considering the fact that he was up and about town this morning. I mean seriously the kid was drained of all his blood and come on, knowing Gaara he wouldn't even leave one single drop of blood left in a body." Stated the dark-haired vampire.

" Are you sure that it wasn't his twin or someone who looked like him?" ask the king." I mean there's no way that a human could..."

" That's what we're saying it doesn't make since. Although Gaara did say that the kid had a rich almost rare taste to him, could that mean anything? What do you think? said Neji

" Hmmmmm... maybe you could be on to something here?" stated the king." This could be worth the wake, yes bring the boy here, I wish to see for myself if what you say is true." Ordered the king standing up from behind his desk to the large windows in the room." But wait until nigh fall to go, is that clear?" Said the king turning to face them.

" Yes, your majesty." Said the both of them bowing their heads in respect for their king. Then Neji spoke.

" Will that be all, your majesty?"

" Make sure the boy is not to be harmed bring him here alive is that clear?" Both boys nodded. " Good that is all you may go now." He said waving them away as he sat back into his chair. Both boys bowed once again and left the room.' I can't wait to see the little survivor.' smirked the king. " This is going to be an interesting night indeed."

* * *

Cliffy! i will put apart two soon. please R&R thank you i hoe you enjoyed it!


	3. AN:

_**Back and ready to write**_

hi everyone im baaack and ready to give you more sasunaru goodness there is something that I always wanted to try on fanfic I dont think it will work nut if it dose i'll let you guy see it ^^ I have a lot of things I have to fix on my stories but I hope all the readers that have reviewed and read my stories have waited patiently and I thank you all for it/ also i have a manga im making it's called Gemini you can see pics of it on my deviantart just look up kitreirei/ just let me know what you think and i have a blog called My Anime Life where if you want you can ask me how my life and a anime fan/ manga maker/fan is like for me try to find it on google ^^ by kitlelouch .


End file.
